leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Альфа Неделя 2
League of Legends Week 2 Champions * ' attack damage and armor reduced. * Fixed a bug with Paranoia which caused her passive to not activate with some spells. * Changed tooltip format for , and . * Fixed tooltip functionality for . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * ** Mana cost reduced. ** Slow percentage increased. * ** Damage per arrow increased. ** Maximum number of arrows that can hit a single target reduced. * Tooltips now accurately reflect the actual abilities. * Increased projectile speed for autoattacks, and . * Corrected tooltip typos for . * Changed tooltip format for . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Changed tooltip format for . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Changed tooltip format for , and . * ** Duration increased. ** Mana cost reduced. ** Fixed tooltip functionality. * Corrected tooltip typos for * Changed tooltip format for , and . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Changed tooltip format for , and . * Fixed attack timing bugs * Corrected tooltip typos for . * Changed tooltip format for . * Changed tooltip format for . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * ** Heal amount increased. * ** Damage changed. * Corrected tooltip typos for . * Changed tooltip format for . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * ** Tooltip updated to reflect appropriate ability functionality. ** Ability power ration increased. * Fixed tooltip format for . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Changed tooltip format for . * Fixed tooltip functionality for . * Fixed tooltip functionality for and its buff to reflect what the ability actually does. * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Changed tooltip format for and . * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Corrected tooltip typos for . * Corrected tooltip typos for . * Fixed tooltip functionality for . * Fixed attack timing bugs. Items * Fixed store bugs for , , and . * Recipe cost reduced. * Attack damage bonus increased. * Effect changed. * Fixed some tooltip typos. * Fixed some tooltip typos. * Magic resistance increased. * Reduced ability power bonus. * Removed bonus mana. * Stats changed. * Fixed some typos on the buff tooltip. * Health regeneration reduced. * Fixed some tooltip typos. * Changed tooltip functionality. * Fixed the critical strike bonus. * Mana gain increased. * Percent chance on-hit to ignore target's armor increased. * Mana regeneration reduced. * Changed tooltip format for the Mana Potion buff. * Reduced ability power gained from killing champions. * Passive ability changed. * Health regeneration adjusted. * Life steal increased. * Attack speed increased. * Fixed some tooltip typos. * Return damage increased. * Passive ability changed. * Bonus damage changed to be magical, instead of physical. * Bonus ability power gained from killing champions reduced. Summoner Spells * Now grants health regen. * Fixed some tooltip typos. * Increased the health bonus granted to promoted minions, but reduced the damage. General * The red team's health bars are no longer red, but instead are the standard health color, green, with a red border. * Increased the in-game chat's font size to 36pt. Also, added a border around the text letters and increased the text box size. * Champion's name is now overlaid on the experience bar. * There is now a big number that replaces your champion portrait to notify you that you have spell points, and how many points you have to spend. Additionally, the level up button is now indicated with a + instead of the number of available points. * Left clicking a champion portrait now goes to the correct champion. * The minimap will now start fully zoomed out. * You can now open the shop from anywhere on the map, but can still only buy items when you are within range of the shop, or dead. * Resolution changes are now saved across games. * The game should now start in the same resolution as your desktop, unless you have selected a different resolution. * Added temporary win/loss screen. * Changed all tooltips that have dynamic ability power bonuses, so they now reflect the bonus in the tooltip properly. * Made some changes to edit account screen. Added Tooltips * Neutral minion: ** Resistant Skin ** Spiked Shield * Spell Immunity buff. Map Changes * Minions can no longer be denied. * Reduced the health of towers in front of inhibitors. * Reduced the health, attack range, and global experience for base towers. * Increased the damage amount, and reduced the global experience for middle lane towers. * Increased the health of far lane towers. * Reduced the selection radius of archers and riders (ranged and siege minions). * Increased the XP radius. * Increased the gold gained from champion kills. * Increased passive gold gain. * Death timer extension is now 4 seconds per level. * Reduced natural health and mana regeneration. * Time between kills to get a double kill has been increased.